


Rub Me The Right Way

by HanaNekoMoonPig



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Erwin Smith, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNekoMoonPig/pseuds/HanaNekoMoonPig
Summary: “That guy’s hands were all over your fuckin’ body”“Well, yeah” Erwin said nonchalantly. “That’s how massage usually works –““I hate it!” Levi cried out. “I fucking hate it!”
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Rub Me The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off/slice of life set years after the events of my first story Drunk In Love. It's really not necessary to read that first, but I implore you to do so.
> 
> This is an unedited version so apologies for errors.

“What? You’re gonna get a massage?” Levi was taken aback with what his husband said one Friday evening. They had just finished eating dinner and Levi is clearing away all the dishes. “Why? What for?”

“Well, I just want to relax” Erwin replied, still reclining in his chair “And these aches in my shoulders and back are killing me.” He grunted while kneading his lower back.

“That’s coz you’re getting old. Come here, I’ll give you a massage” Levi started rolling up his sleeves.

“I’m not old! And besides, I need a massage therapist for this.”

“Okay, then let’s look for a massage therapist”

“Actually, I already found one.”

“Who?”

“Remember Luke Siss?”

“Yes, one of your Logistics staff. What about him?”

“Well, I just recently found out that he is also a licensed massage therapist. On weekends and during his off duty he provides home service massage as a side job” Erwin explained.

“I should have known this sooner” he continued, seemingly contemplating and mumbling to himself. “He’s been with the company for a few years now. This goes to show that I am not effectively engaging with all my personnel. I’m the CEO for fuck’s sake! I should get to know them all better….”

Levi waited for his husband to finish his monologue.

“So, Luke offered his services and you accepted”

“Yes, darling. He’ll be here tomorrow afternoon.”

Silence passed. “Are you really sure about Luke?” Levi sounded skeptical, his forehead crinkling.

Erwin got up, rounded the table and stepped closer to his husband, “Of course, love. You’ve met him before, right? He’s a jolly fellow, one of my most loyal employees and he’s apparently skillful at his field” he chuckled.

“We’ll see.”

“And he said he is currently training in reflexology and acupuncture.”

“A- what?”

“Acupuncture. Traditional medicine that involves sticking needles to your skin at strategic points in your body.”

Levi stared incredulously at his husband, “What? Like voodoo?”

“No, love” Erwin laughed, “It’s for the pain, and it’s medicine not witchcraft.”

“I don’t care!” Levi crossed his arms and glared up at Erwin. “I won’t let anybody stick pointy objects in your body! I won’t let you touch them with a ten-foot sword!”

Erwin can’t contain his giggles “Pole, my love, it’s ‘ten-foot pole’”

Levi stomped away “Whatever, voodoo doll”

“Ten-foot sword, hahaha!” Erwin guffawed.

###

Saturday afternoon came and there was a knock on their door. Levi opened it.

“Good afternoon Mr. Levi” Luke Siss greeted him. “It’s good to see you again, Sir.” Luke is in his late twenties, stands at 177cm and sports a man bun.

“Likewise. Remove your shoes first before coming in. There’s some spare slippers for you. And make sure to shake off your coat before hanging it here. I don’t want any dirt from outside coming in.” Levi said sternly. Levi let Farlan and Isabel manage the café this Saturday. He wants to see up close and personal how good Luke really is.

“Y-Yes Sir” Luke answered nervously.

“Love, don’t torment the poor guy” Erwin placated his clean freak husband, stepping out into the foyer wearing a long black bathrobe.

“What are you talking about, Erwin?” Turning towards his husband, arms akimbo, Levi went on, “I’m always like this with our guests. You know I can’t stand filth”

“I-It’s alright Mr. Smith” From behind Levi, Luke cautiously intervened, having removed his shoes and coat already. “I like keeping everything clean too.”

Erwin smiled, “Of course. Come on in.”

“Thank you, Sir”

“I’m glad you can squeeze me into your schedule for today” Erwin said.

“Wait, what?” Levi snapped, “You’ve been to someone else’s house before coming here? You’ve been to another client before coming here?”

“Levi stop”

“What!? No! Who knows what he might be carrying right now, germs, disease –“

Mildly exasperated, Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Actually, Sir, I have cleared up this day’s schedule. I came here straight from home.” Luke explained.

“Excellent! Let’s get this over with” Erwin declared, “Follow me”

“Yes Sir” Treading softly wearing house slippers, Luke can’t help but be amazed at the couple’s grand abode; with its sleek modern design, clean and clutter free, elegant in its simplicity.

Past the living room, kitchen and dining area, Erwin led them to a spare guest bedroom. The room is airy and bright, and on top of the single sized bed are several folded white sheets and white towels.

“We’ll do it here. I trust everything’s to your liking?” Erwin inquired.

“Yes, it’s perfect Sir” Luke replied.

“So how will we proceed?”

As Luke explained to Erwin the mechanics of therapeutic massage – from the different techniques they can use, to “Is there a specific problem you’d like to work on?”, to medical conditions that may present like allergic reactions to massage lotions and oils, as well as proper draping techniques to ensure that there will be no inappropriate physical contact, and so on – Levi leaned on the doorway, listening to everything, with his signature poker-faced look.

Afterwards, Luke excused himself to use the bathroom. Erwin, satisfied with the explanation, removed his bath robe and settled into a comfortable position on the bed, face down with his head on top of his folded arms. Levi stepped closer to the bed and he took one of the sheets and draped it over Erwin’s lower back and legs, and then he carefully folded his husband’s robe, unaware that said husband is watching his every move. He went to sit on the couch against the wall. From his vantage point, he can clearly observe his husband. It was then that he noticed a pair of bright blue eyes fixated on him.

“What?” Levi asked in a deadpan voice.

“Is something wrong, love?”

“What kind of question is that? There’s nothing wrong.”

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked further.

“Of course I am, Erwin”

Erwin stared at Levi for a few seconds before replying “If you say so, love.”

At that moment, Luke came out of the bathroom. He traded his casual wear for navy blue scrub suits. He opened his bag and laid out several bottles of aromatherapy massage oils.

“Ready whenever you are Mr. Smith”

“Wait a minute!” Levi interrupted, “Did you wash your hands?”

“Levi not again!” Erwin is almost at his wit’s end.

Luke spoke up, “Yes Sir, I did. Please don’t worry, I have everything sanitized properly, even my suit”

“Greaaat!” Erwin exclaimed in frustration. “Now can we finally please start? Levi if you still have more questions now’s the time to ask them.”

Silence met his statement, Levi just crossed his arms and sulked.

“Thank you” Erwin said.

“Okay, just relax Mr. Smith” Snapping open a bottle, Luke poured a generous amount on his palm, rubbed his hands and started massaging Erwin’s back using long and slow strokes on both sides of the spine and outward strokes to cover the whole surface of his back.

“That smells good. What is that?” Erwin asked.

“Ylang-ylang Sir. I’ve mixed it with jojoba oil”

“You made it?”

“Yes Sir, part of the training I took Sir”

“Can I have some of that?”

“Absolutely Sir”

“How ‘bout green tea scent? Do you have that?”

“Yes I do Sir”

“Good. That’s good. Thank you, son”

Erwin is glad that Luke has a calm and cheerful disposition, even in the face of the wrath of his tiny terror. Come to think of it, since the beginning of the session, said tiny terror has not uttered a single word. Turning his head over, Erwin was surprised that his little love is glaring daggers and emitting off a deadly aura of pure hatred. He also noticed Levi’s pinpricks of glinting silver are following Luke’s skillful hands’ every movement and direction, seemingly oblivious to Erwin’s perusal. What could have caused such a hostile reaction from his husband? Unless…

Applying the right amounts of varying pressure and compressions, Luke uses fingers, knuckles, wrists, even elbows to work more deeply on Erwin’s muscles and tight areas. It feels so good Erwin can’t help but moan in pleasure. That’s when he heard an unmistakable growl. It was low and brief, and if one didn’t know Levi one would miss it, and Erwin is nothing if not an expert in all of Levi’s sounds, quips and temperament.

Luke spends a considerable amount of time on Erwin’s shoulders and trapezius, painstakingly kneading away the stiffness.

“Oooh yesss, that’s the spot” Erwin moaned.

Not long after, he heard that distinctive growl again from the corner of the couch. Erwin smirked internally; he’s got a theory and he would very much like to test his theory again.

Luke then transitions to the arms and hands on the left first, then on to the right. The hand massages, particularly, can really make one loosen up. Erwin must have a blissful expression on his face and every once in a while, he can hear growls and _Tsk_s and _Ahem_s and shufflings and other annoyed noises created by his very pissed off husband.

Now either Luke has gone deaf or he is just really focused on his task that he can’t hear those noises, Erwin couldn’t tell. And who is he to complain when he feels like he is floating in the clouds right now. Having finished with the arms and hands, Luke scooted over to Erwin’s legs and began to lift the sheet covering them. All at once Levi stood up.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” he spat.

If anybody would walk into that scenario at that exact time, they’d be greeted with the most comical sight of their lives.

Erwin looked like a deer caught in the headlights, lying down on the mattress, shock apparent all over his face at his husband’s outburst. Luke looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he was in the act of lifting the sheet covering Erwin’s lower half, exposing his underwear-covered bum. Luke immediately dropped the sheet and raised both of his hands in an act of surrender; eyes wide and scared and confused.

Both of them looking at Levi, who is fuming mad; hands clenched tightly in fists, a look of extreme displeasure directed at both Erwin and Luke, and a fire blazing in those silver-grey eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Levi scolded.

Luke squeaked, “Umm… I-I was just-“

Erwin felt the urgent need to step in, to prevent his tiny storm cloud from further traumatizing the poor, unsuspecting masseur. “Relax, love. He’s just going to do my legs and feet. Is that right, son?”

“Y-Yes Sir”

Erwin stretched out one arm towards Levi, his wedding band glinting, concern painted all over his face, “Nothing to worry about, love. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Ignoring his husband’s question, Levi scowled and stomped out of the room, “I’ll make tea.”

Erwin’s gaze followed his husband out the room until he’s out of sight. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to go to his husband and comfort him and reassure him that everything is alright, but he can’t get out of the bed. He also can’t help picturing Levi’s angry face – from his crinkled forehead, his pouty lips, and his blazing silver-grey eyes – it’s so… cute. Yes, his little love is cute when he is mad… mad because he is jealous. Erwin chuckled at the idea. That proves his theory, although what could have caused his little husband to be jealous still needs to be investigated. And Erwin would be damned if he didn’t get to the bottom of this.

“S-Sir, is Mr. Levi okay?” Luke timidly asked.

“Yes, don’t worry. He’ll be fine”

“I-I thought I did something wrong… or I have offended him.”

Then they heard the obvious banging of cupboards and clanging of various equipment from the kitchen.

“Levi is just in one of those moods. Nothing to worry about.” Erwin reassured Luke.

“Oh, I see.” Luke started working on Erwin’s hips, legs and feet.

But even as the noise from the kitchen has stopped already and a few minutes has passed, Erwin could tell Luke is still bothered, his strokes have changed and he is not applying enough pressure, so he decided to distract the guy and asked, “Tell me something, son. How long have you been doing this side job of yours?”

And Luke told him. As he goes on with his story, Erwin could tell Luke is starting to feel calm and he could also feel the improvement in his strokes and compressions.

###

“Where the hell is that fuckin’ tea?!” Levi grumbled as he grumpily opened cupboards and drawers, after he finally managed to set the kettle to boil. Shoving aside pots and pans looking for his tin can of special tea leaves, dragging his step stool around, Levi is making much noise and mess, and he hates it. He absolutely hates it. He also hates the way he’s feeling right now – acting all riled up and immature – all because of a fuckin’ massage. It’s frustrating and irritating at the same time.

Gripping the edge of the marble countertop, Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. Luke is a professional, he is only doing his job. And he’s apparently good at it, seeing his skillful hands run across smooth golden plains and dips, applying pressure and compressions to bulky muscles and curves – exactly the same ones Levi caress, grabs and holds onto in the throes of passion – _urgh!_ Levi stopped his train of thought. He dares not think to acknowledge the reason of his – _gulp_ – jealousy.

Taking another deep breath, Levi opened his eyes. And there in front of him on the counter is his tea that he’s been looking for. He really needs to pull himself together. He felt bad for himself, and ashamed for acting the way he did in front of his husband. For Erwin, this is just a massage; a remedy for his aching pains. So, naturally, he would sought out someone who can help. And Luke gladly offered his services. He is one of Erwin’s subordinates, and how did Levi treat him? Like someone who should be avoided.

Guilt and shame welled up in his chest. He needs to make amends with Luke, so as not to further disappoint his husband. One thing Levi despises is to make his husband feel disappointed with him. He realized that throughout his tirade, Erwin was patient and concerned for him.

Foregoing his tea, Levi decided to go back to the guest room and apologize to Luke, and also to Erwin for treating his subordinate that way. He’s almost at the doorway when his husband’s deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Tell me something, son. How long have you been doing this side job of yours?”

Levi lingered in the hallway, just out of sight, and listened as Luke told his story about how his parents struggled to support him and his brothers and sisters, and how he used to juggle several odd jobs to help his parents and to finance his college degree. And even after landing a position in the Logistics Department of Survey Industries, he never gave up being a masseur. The extra income can help him and his girlfriend start their own life as a family.

Levi can truly relate to that. He knows the feeling of struggling each and every day just to get one decent meal, particularly his mother’s sacrifices, working herself to the bone to raise him single handedly. He swore to give her the best life can offer. As a young man, he did things – horrible, regrettable things – which, even after all these years, threatened to destroy his relationship with Erwin. His previous life situation left him with no choice; it’s either do those things or be killed. If asked, he’ll still do it all over again – sully his hands – if it meant being able to give a decent life for his mother, if it meant still being able to be together with Erwin.

A few years before, Erwin and Levi have conquered what could be the biggest trial in their lives. It’s really tragic for both of them and for the people close to them, but they have proven that their love is strong and pure and it can withstand any pain that might come their way. The fire has not ebbed. Rather it has grown deeper, stronger, more enduring. Despite Levi’s dark past, Erwin accepted him and loved him wholeheartedly. Theirs is a love built on a solid foundation of trust, respect and honesty.

###

“Lie on your back, Sir. We’re nearly done.”

Erwin slowly and carefully turned to lie on his back, but not before catching a glimpse of his husband’s shadow near the doorway.

Luke knelt down on the floor by the end of the bed, near Erwin’s head. Pressing down across the tops of Erwin’s shoulders with moderate pressure, and stroking across the upper chest and collarbone area. Carefully avoiding the throat area of the neck. Twenty minutes more passed with Luke combing his fingers upward from the back of the neck to the base of Erwin’s skull, and massaging his scalp in a circular motion. Erwin must admit that this is the most relaxing part of the therapy.

Luke slowly put his strokes to a stop. After an hour and a half, the therapy is done.

“Try to get some sleep, Sir.”

“Thank you” Erwin slurred, and his breathing became slow and even, and sleep finally took him.

###

After clean up and changing to regular clothes, Luke tiptoed out of the guest room, where Erwin is still sleeping soundly, and he found Levi waiting for him at the dining area.

“S-Sir, thanks for having me. Mr. Smith is still sleeping. I must be off-“

“Sit” Levi ordered, gesturing to a chair by the dining table, his stern voice leaving no room for arguments.

Luke timidly moved towards the table, placed his bag on the floor beside him, and sat down. Then a steaming cup of tea was placed before him, along with a heaping platter of breads and pastries. He suddenly remembered the fact that Mr. Levi owns a café and tea shop.

“Eat”, Levi ordered again, “You must be tired.”

“Thank you, Sir. This looks good.”

Levi sat by the head of the table, cherishing his own tea. “Call me Levi. How’s Erwin?” Levi doesn’t dawdle.

Luke cleared his throat and said, “Mr. Smith had a lot of muscle tension on his back and it’s typically caused by the physiological effects of stress. But it can also be caused by some underlying health conditions.”

“No, that’s not possible.” Levi said, “We both had our screening 4 months ago and we’re both clean.”

Luke nodded, “There are also lots of stiffness on his shoulders. It’s called the frozen shoulder syndrome. I’m glad Mr. Smith sought me out. I really had to focus more on his shoulders and back.”

Erwin had been complaining about his shoulders for days. “So how is he now?”

“His muscles really felt stiff. It must’ve been painful for him, but he didn’t complain, and I was able to lessen the tension so he’ll be fine.” Luke seems to have forgotten his nervousness around Levi and gained some confidence, as he explains further, “If I hadn’t, it might get worse over time. Physical therapy is really the cornerstone of treatment and I recommend, Sir- I mean L-Levi, that he do shoulder and back stretching and strengthening exercises.”

Levi had to admit Erwin’s subordinate is a real professional. “Show me” he tersely commanded.

“W-What Sir-? I mean-“

“Those exercises you’re talking about, show me how it’s done.”

“Y-Yes, alright.” Luke stood up abruptly, and began to show Levi the different arms and shoulder movements, pointing out the areas of the body it targets, and how to stretch to the point of tension but not pain. He also showed Levi some basic massage strokes that could help.

After he is done with his instructions, and after finishing his tea and bread, Luke prepared to leave. Levi handed him an envelope. He gasped upon seeing the contents inside.

“S-Sir… Levi, this is too much. I-I couldn’t possibly acce-“

“Take this too.” Levi dumped a big brown bag full of pastries in Luke’s hands, “We’ll call you again when Erwin needs another massage, okay?”

It took him a few seconds to register what Levi said, but Luke’s face lit up and thanked Levi profusely. He left feeling giddy and with a full tummy.

###

As he was cleaning the dining table, Levi heard a slight scuffle behind him. When he turned around he saw Erwin, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and clad in only a white sheet tied around his waist. He looked massive and imposing, his arm muscles bunched up, his skin still glistening in oils rubbed all over his body, and he smelled heavenly. His hair is unkempt; he never bothered with it, but for Levi he still looks handsome and hot as fuck. However, it was his stoic expression and his intense blue gaze currently directed at him that made Levi’s heart skip a beat.

“H-How long have you been standing there?”

Erwin just shrugged his shoulders.

“Shouldn’t you still be sleeping?”

“I’ve rested enough” Erwin curtly replied.

Levi can still feel Erwin’s gaze on him as he collects the dishes and moves towards the kitchen. He felt scrutinized and a little bit uncomfortable under that glare.

“So how are you feeling?”

Levi placed the dishes in the sink and started rolling up his sleeves. Suddenly, a pair of massive arms gripped the countertop on his either side. Turning around, Levi gasped to see Erwin so close to him, effectively trapping him.

“Erw-!” Levi tried to take a step back but it’s impossible with the kitchen countertop behind him. Erwin stepped even closer until he was almost flush against Levi.

“What are you doing?!” Levi shrieked, “Get off me! Your skin feels oily.”

But Erwin ignored his husband’s babblings, letting go of the countertop to wind his arms around him.

“What the hell, Erwin?!” Levi squirmed around futilely.

“Levi” Erwin’s deep rumbling voice halted Levi’s movements. “Care to tell me what happened back there?”

His eyes widened in shock and Levi refused to look at Erwin, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about?” he mumbled.

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Erwin smirked, “Or are you trying to tell me that was only natural for you do it?”

“Don’t you dare mock me!” Levi countered, staring up angrily at his husband, still very much trapped and immobilized, and straining on his tippy toes. “It was you who’s acting like you don’t know and you don’t care!”

“I do know that something is bothering you, and making you act rude to our guest and MY subordinate! And I have a theory as to why.”

Levi tried to push Erwin off him, “Shut up with your theories, this is not an experiment!”

But Erwin wouldn’t budge. He placed his right leg in between Levi’s, forcing his husband to straddle him, never loosening his arms around him. “Really, love?” Erwin goaded, “That’s your argument?”

“Tch! Let go of me! I said, let go!”

Levi looked really pissed off, and Erwin felt bad for taunting him. He just wanted to hear Levi admit it and say it out. He realized it was the wrong tactic.

In a much gentler voice, he said, “Please, just tell me why.”

Levi stopped squirming. But after a few seconds, he still refused to talk.

“Levi, talk to me.” Erwin pleaded.

Finally meeting his husband’s gaze head on, Levi said “That guy’s hands were all over your fuckin’ body.”

“Well, yeah” Erwin said nonchalantly. “That’s how massage usually works –“

“I hate it!” Levi cried out. “I fucking hate it!”

And with all his might, Levi pushed his husband away, making him stumble back. There, he said it out loud, and it upsets him even more. He stormed out of the kitchen and dining area and into the hallway. When he entered the guest bedroom that was used earlier, he heard his beloved’s voice behind him.

“Is that how you think of me, love?”

Levi spun around and hissed, “Don’t you guilt trip me, Erwin!”

“Have you forgotten our vows, love?” Erwin said solemnly. “Do you still remember what I said to you, when I swore to love and cherish you and only you?

Levi shook his head and walked away from Erwin to the other side of the room.

“Look at us, love. This isn’t us.” Erwin continued on, “I hate to see you acting this way and I don’t want to be disappointed at you, ever. It hurts me to see you like this, all worked up over something so inconsequential as a-“

“I’m sorry” Levi whispered. It was faint but Erwin heard it. “If it helps, I made amends with Luke before he left. I gave him tea and bread. I’m sorry for being rude.”

Erwin could tell Levi was choking up on his admission. His husband never apologizes for his actions and words; yes, he makes up for his wrongdoing but Levi doesn’t say sorry outright to anyone else, except to him.

###

Silence met his concession. Looking down at the carpeted floor, Levi thought about how Erwin thinks of him right now. So deep in his thoughts, he failed to notice Erwin coming close to him until he was pushed to the wall. Erwin then claimed his mouth in a hard and brutal kiss, pushing him up against the wall. Trapped again for the second time.

Levi could only hold on as Erwin assaulted his senses with that rough and unapologetic kiss, his lips mashed against him, his mouth open wide and his tongue pushing past to the moist space within, ravenously sucking his tongue.

Levi heaved in a huge breath when Erwin let go. He almost slumped to the floor if not for his husband’s arms holding him tight.

“Did I ever tell you,” it’s that deep rumbling voice again that sends chills up his spine, “you look cute when you’re mad.”

Levi replied indignantly, “I am not cu-“

But Erwin stole his breath away again with another punishing open-mouthed kiss. Then Erwin gripped his husband’s collar and threw Levi onto the bed. Erwin grabbed Levi’s wrists and pinned his arms to the mattress and straddled him so he can’t move away. Levi cried out as Erwin licked up at his neck and bit at the sensitive part and started sucking. 

“Er-Erwin s-stop please!”

But Erwin continued to trail wet kisses down his husband’s chest, relinquishing his hold in Levi’s wrists to open the buttons on his shirt.

_“Hah~!_” Levi arched his back as Erwin greedily suckled on his nipple. “D-Don’t strain yourself, p-please Erwin.” Erwin moved to Levi’s other nipple, while his huge hands caress all over, his waist, back, shoulders and neck.

Erwin sat up on his haunches and began to remove the sheet wrapped around his waist. He had ditched his underwear earlier on. Levi was breathless once again as his husband was revealed to him in all his glory. Years of being together, and Levi is still in awe over how handsome and perfect Erwin is. And he is _huge_ and _magnificent_.

Erwin took Levi’s hands, reverently kissed the fingers and knuckles first before bringing one hand onto his chest right over his heart, and he placed the other hand on his erect and swelling manhood. He began to move Levi’s hand to stroke and rub his shaft and balls in a leisurely pace. Levi gazed transfixed as his lover’s manhood swelled even more under his ministrations.

In a deep voice, Erwin said, “I wanted it so much to be you, my love.”

Gradually increasing the pace, he moaned, “I wanted you to touch me all over.”

Emboldened by Erwin’s words, Levi sat up. He placed one arm around his husband and suckled on his nipple, while still continuing to stroke him lovingly.

Erwin closed his eyes and tilted his head back, “_Oh Levi” _The overwhelming sensation of his daydream coming true surged like a tide of warmth and cold at the same time, sending tremors and shivers all over his body.

Erwin held Levi close to him, as he lets him fondle and suckle him. He carefully rolled onto his side to lie on his back, bringing his precious one on top of him. “I want to feel all of you”, and he grabbed Levi on the back of his neck and brought him down for another covetous and mind-blowing kiss.

For a long time they kissed, savoring and tasting each other, their insistent mouths opening deepening the kiss, wanting to breathe the other in. It was both sloppy and modest, wild and urgent and yet passionately pure and reverential. For every breathtakingly intimate seconds that they share, they console and reassure each other; an apology given and accepted; a promise to remain faithful and devoted to only one man.

They pulled away after some time, gasping for air. Levi gazed into his husband’s eyes lustfully, “You are mine to touch. You’re mine. Only mine.”

###

_“Ahh~ Levi!” _Erwin moaned and panted his husband’s name over and over, as Levi nuzzles him and trails wet kisses over his broad chest, his nipples, down to his ripped abdomen. Erwin’s skin feels slick but that doesn’t stop Levi from stroking and rubbing his dearest adoringly all over.

_“My Levi” _Levi continues to worship his husband’s body with kisses and caresses down his waist and hips. Erwin’s muscular thighs quivering with every fleeting touch from Levi’s talented hands. Bolstered by his lover’s sexy moans, Levi situated himself in between his legs, spread them open and bent his knees, and began kissing Erwin’s inner thighs, nipping and sucking the soft skin there. Erwin’s moans increase in cadence as Levi gets ever more close to his dripping member.

In a rush of serendipity, their heads raised up and their eyes met, blazing blue and heated silver-grey. Erwin reached out a hand and Levi brought it to his cheek, then turned his head to plant a kiss on the palm. Clasping said hand tightly, Levi licked up the underside of Erwin’s cock up to the tip, tasting precum. _“Levi” _Erwin moaned.

Licking his lips, Levi proceeded to run his tongue up and down, sucking and licking and teasing, bobbing his head up and down, cupping his balls. He alternates from fast to slow, gentle to deep throats, and it was driving Erwin crazy.

It was the most beautiful sight Erwin has ever seen; watching his husband loving him with his mouth enthusiastically. Levi parting his cute mouth to accommodate his girth, taking him in as deep as he can, sucking at the tip, at the base and at his balls which almost made Erwin see stars. He ran his fingers through silky, black hair, basking in the feeling of warmth and wetness and softness around him. But he had to take a hold of the situation before it’s too late. He can see Levi tearing at his eyes and gagging as he deep throats him again. He knew his size is overwhelming even for someone as eager as Levi, and even after all these years of being together, he rarely lets Levi get down on him. One particular combination of a tongue swirl and a suck made Erwin sit up and take matters into his own hands.

Levi was taken aback; one moment he had his husband in his mouth and the next he is lying on his back. Erwin haphazardly took off his pants and underwear, effortlessly spreading his legs open and draping it across his shoulders. “My turn”

Levi’s spine jacked off the mattress and his head tilted back as he felt his beloved’s wet and warm mouth envelope him and took him deep instantly. _“Erwi – ugh!” _Erwin grabbed his hips and started deep throating him. It was all too much, Levi thrashed around, shaking his head from side to side, moaning and weeping. _“W-wait – stop p-please” _Erwin bobbed his head down while pulling Levi’s hips up, basically going straight down his throat. And Levi was helpless all throughout; he can only grab the sheets, his husband’s hair, bowing and arching his back as Erwin relentlessly takes him, his blue gaze fixated on him.

Erwin looks so big in between his legs, he felt his husband spreading him even more to accommodate his broad shoulders. Erwin matched Levi’s enthusiasm earlier on and even more, keeping a steady pace despite his squirming, ramming down his throat, hollowing his cheeks, sucking and lapping and slurping. He is leaking and Erwin is drooling, it’s dripping and flowing down to his ass, it’s wet and messy and it’s fucking amazing.

Levi hissed as Erwin will swirl his tongue, pause, tighten his lips, give a little suck or a gentle tiny bite, and do it all over again. Erwin will sometimes be gentle and sometimes he’ll be wanton and Levi can’t bear it and it’s driving him crazy the longer it goes on.

_“Erw – fuck – I’m gonna – ahh~”_ Levi gasped as he felt a finger probing his entrance. Using the soft part of his fingertip Erwin massages the anus, as he continues on sucking and jacking his husband. Slowly and carefully he pushes inside, until the muscle relaxed and gave way. Erwin started fingering his husband, sliding in and out on a steady pace.

_“Ahh~! No, Erwin!”_ Levi almost screamed as Erwin found his prostate and started applying pressure and stimulating it. The double sensation of being sucked and penetrated at the same time is too much for Levi, he gave in and cried out and come loads and loads into his husband’s mouth. It’s especially intense this time as Erwin simply did not stop and keeps on sucking and massaging his prostrate while Levi is coming. His whole body is trembling and wincing, seeing stars flickering across his vision, moaning and whimpering uncontrollably.

He was a panting boneless heap as he watched his beloved lick his lips and his hands clean. Erwin smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, unexpectedly chaste and sweet.

In a gravelly voice, Erwin whispered, “I want to feel you from the inside” 

He grabbed one of the bottles of oil on the nightstand, the ones Luke gave him earlier and he claimed it’s a special type of oil that can act as lubricant, and applied a generous amount on his swollen thick member. He flipped Levi on his stomach and raised his hips and started carefully probing his entrance.

_“Fuckshit! Erw- ahh!” _Levi cried out, squeezing his eyes shut, tilting his head back as Erwin’s huge member penetrates him inch by fucking inch, the thickness stretching him to the point of pain, filling his ass, rubbing against his walls and brushing at his prostrate. _“Nghh~ w-wait- ahhh!”_

_“Fuck! You’re so tight”_ Erwin grunted, ignoring Levi’s pleas. The more he drills in the more Levi’s walls clench around him.

Deeper and deeper it goes inside him, Levi moans to the high heavens until his husband is completely buried in his tightness. Erwin gave a deep grunt as Levi’s cheeks came in contact with his thighs. It takes all of his control not to pull out and surge inside and begin pounding into his lover, who is now a trembling and whiny mess. He concentrates on the wonderful feeling of Levi’s tightness, sighing in pleasure and rapture. Placing his arms around, he gently and carefully sat his shaking husband up, bringing him close to his chest and fondly nuzzled his neck. “You feel so fucking amazing, my love”

_“E-Erwin” _Levi moaned, bringing one arm up to his husband’s head, grasping onto golden hair strands. They shared another passionate mouth-to-mouth action, craning both their necks to get another taste of sinful sweetness they couldn’t get over.

Erwin grasped Levi’s other hand and brought it from his chest down, down, and even more down under his belly button where there was a slight bulge. _“Ahhh!” _Levi ripped his mouth away from Erwin and cried out as soon as he felt that bulge.

“You felt that, my love? That’s what I’m talking about.” Erwin slowly pressed both of their hands down over the bulge, and Levi lost his mind, tilted his head back on his husband’s shoulders, moaning and crying. “Feel how deep I am inside of you.” Erwin nuzzled his dearest one yearningly, still stroking over that little bump. He nipped at his ears, “Feel how _good_ you are taking all of me.” Levi can only moan in response.

Taking Levi’s hands yet again, Erwin pushed both of them forward and placed his husband’s hands over the bed railing, and whispered, “Hold on tight, my love.”

Gripping the bed railing tightly, Levi whimpered as he felt Erwin grab his hips and slowly pull out of him until all that’s left inside is the tip. He might have heard the sound of another bottle opening, he didn’t know, for at the next moment, Erwin surged inside him suddenly, burying himself completely up to the hilt, eliciting another cry from Levi. Erwin pulled out again and thrust deeply again, and again, and again. Each thrust increasing in force and tempo, pounding and drilling in deep with every push of his hips and thighs.

Such was the force that amidst his sex-filled haze, Levi registered the bed creaking and banging on the wall in time with their movements. Erwin grunts and growls as he continues ramming hard and fast inside his husband.

Bracing himself, Levi pushed his hips back at the same time Erwin lunged into him. Both cried out in ecstasy. On and on it went, Erwin thrusting madly and Levi trying to keep up with his lover’s pace, but soon his arms grew tired. Levi let go of the railings and slumped into the pillow, desperately holding tightly onto the sheets.

Levi arched his back once more as Erwin pulled his hips even closer, changing the angle of his thrusts, hitting his prostate every time. He could almost swore Erwin got bigger, if that’s possible. And he is close, so fucking close, and he can tell Erwin is too.

Erwin was breathing hard as he hauled Levi up once again and brought him close to his chest. They held on to each other as close as possible, their skins slick with sweat and oil, their moans and cries declaring their devotion to each other, its cadence matching the tempo of their fierce movements. Their eyes met once again and time stopped for the two lovers and the world faded around them. “You are so beautiful, my love.” Erwin stared deep into piercing silver grey eyes, shining like the beautiful moon guiding him through the treacherous darkness.

Still, together they danced with furious action. Levi lost himself in the sapphire blue gaze of his one and only, the keeper of his heart and the center of his universe. The only person who accepted and loved him and held him despite his fears and insecurities. And his heart overflows with the abundant love it couldn’t encompass for his significant other, his partner, his life mate. _“I love you Erwin”_

_“Together”_ Erwin handled everything, gripping Levi close, all the while pounding, and pounding, and pounding… until they both sang from their bodies splitting apart with pleasure. Erwin’s balls clenched up hard and his orgasm spilled out of him in huge loads, filling up Levi from the inside out. Levi is riding the waves of his own climax, gritting his teeth, squeezing his ass cheeks and milking his lover dry.

###

Minutes passed as they lie on the bed, both desperately catching their breaths. Clothes were strewn on the floor, rumpled sheets on the mattress, pillows, towels and sheets everywhere, the room is a total mess.

“That was amazing. You feel so amazing, my love.” Erwin adoringly stroked his husband’s cheek, running his fingers over silky smooth pale skin on his arms, shoulders and back, coming to rest on plump round ass.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Levi opened his eyes, “You could have strained yourself.”

“But I feel fine, love.” Erwin reassured him, “How are you feeling? Would you like a massage?”

But Levi was about to retort when they both heard the unmistakable _CRREAAAAACK!_

And they went down to the floor as the bed gave way and cracked into pieces from the weight it has been subjected into.

“We broke the bed!” Erwin exclaimed.

“No shit!” Levi said sarcastically. 

“I told you we should get a new bed for this room.”

“Shut up! You’re just getting fat.”

“I’m not getting fat!”

“Yes you are! And you’re getting old too, needing a massage and all that.”

“I am not old!”

“Yes you are, old man”

“I’m not!”

“Yes to!”

“I’m …”

“Yes …”

…

…

…

** _FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I give due credit to the works and writing styles of AlexaAckerman, Saurynn, KatrinaRice and JR Ward as my influences in writing this story.
> 
> I am not involved in the medical field nor in the complementary and alternative and traditional medicine. Some facts stated here are taken from Google. I therefore claim responsibility for the lube alternative I wrote here but in no way I declare it as fact and medically safe...it's my story so there you have it.
> 
> Getting a massage is one of the best feelings ever. And I have suffered from the frozen shoulder syndrome countless times already.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
